


Crimson's Despairification

by Blackwidow69x, zetsubou53



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Corruption, F/F, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Temporary Character Death, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidow69x/pseuds/Blackwidow69x, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubou53/pseuds/zetsubou53
Summary: New student, Nikki "Crimson" Korbens, arrives at Hope's Peak Academy shortly after Chisa Yukizome's experience with Junko Enoshima.Whether it's a good thing or not, Junko takes interest in the "Ultimate Housewife"."Contains mental breaking via torture and very morbid violence and murder. Not to be read by the faint of heart, and if you're a fan of Crimson, you probably don't want to read this. You've been warned."





	1. The Faithful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This story goes with the commissioned art by BlackWidowX posted here ->
> 
> Part 01: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=62486147  
> Part 02 (NSFW): https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=62486217
> 
> \---
> 
> Any and all comments and feedback is appreciated! Please let me know what you think and if you'd like me to write more stories!

_Unpredictable pleasure._

The rush of adrenaline, excitement and heart-rending despair formed a cocktail of exhilaration that Junko Enoshima would never forget.

The emotion was her passion. Her addiction. Her reason for existence.

And earlier that evening, she had tasted a hit of that drug so overwhelming that her mind had melted into a puddle of sadistic ecstasy and revelry. The Ultimate Despair's plan to brainwash Class 77 into her acolytes had succeeded beyond her wildest expectations. In fact, everything thus far, had gone exactly according to her plan. Such a predictable, flawless victory would normally lead to feelings of boredom, but an unpredictable result had been born from the perfect achievement of her goal.

As she laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, heat simmered in her stomach as she recollected the scene of Chisa Yukizome, Class 77's homeroom teacher, being heartlessly brainwashed by her older sister. Although she had feigned disinterest and immediately left to take care of the last possible threat to her goal, she had secretly paused outside the door, stealing another glance as Mukuro followed her instructions to ensure compliance in her unwilling subject. 

Junko had watched silently as Chisa's figure thrashed in the chair in front of Mukuro. She had glimpsed the precise moment where Chisa's mind had begun to accept the programming being fed into her by the brainwashing video of the Student Council Killing Game. And it was at that moment, the Ultimate Despair had keenly observed the teacher's trembles and screams of horror morphing into squirms of arousal and cries of excitement. Deep in her mind, Junko wondered what it had looked like seeing the last flicker of her humanity become smothered by a tsunami of brainwashing despair. What expression did Chisa Yukizome's face carry, as the last vestiges of her will and personality drowned in the depths of her brainwashing subliminals she had embedded within that video?

Something about that scene had ironically embedded itself into _her_ mind. 

Likewise, a strange sense of yearning filled her chest as she recalled the sight of Class 77 as they finally fell into darkness, their faces contorting into a pained mix of joy, anguish and arousal.

Deep in her heart, she wanted to experience it herself. To witness their corruption first hand, and relive it once again.

It was then The Ultimate Despair realized the shocking truth.

"I'm... _hopelessly turned-on right now..._ " She whispered softly, her left hand lifting itself and slowly making its way to her panties.

"....Oh  _GAWD_!! I... actually got turned on by  _that_?!" Junko shouted aloud, upon realization of her words and potential actions. Quickly, the fashionista sat up on her bed and plunged her offending hand between her legs and into her black and red undergarments. 

Wetness. 

Undeniable wetness.

The memories of the brainwashing of her victims had elicited a sensation she had not expected to feel. Pure, sexual lust and arousal. It was a surprising, unpredictable result that she could not have envisioned spawning from the events of earlier today. Hastily, the young girl stood up, slithered out of her panties, and balled them up in disgust before kicking them under the bed. With a click of her tongue, the Ultimate Despair fished for a new clean pair from her chest of drawers, anxious to put the moment of perverted weakness behind her. 

"Like, that's just. _Totally gross!!_ " She said to herself, covering her face melodramatically. "Am I seriously going to end up like some pervert who jills herself off to the image of buxom brainless bimbos zombie-walking or something?!" Junko sighed and felt the urge to cry in self-loathing despair.

"....Ahahaha, how  _fun_!!! How _interesting_ ~! All the  _more_ reason to investigate this further~!" Junko said, grinning to herself. Her facial expression was torn between shame and satisfaction. "Such an unpredictable self-discovery is an added booooonus to everything!!! Heehee, a guilty pleasure is only fun if one feels true guilty over it~!"

But her exuberance was short-lived as another realization struck her mind. 

"How boring... Who would I even enjoy this with...?"

Through no fault of her own, The Ultimate Despair had surrounded herself with followers who would hopelessly do whatever she wanted them to. Junko had unwittingly, already blown her load in relishing the chase, resistance, and despair of their submission. And this was before she had realized her fetishization for the act in the first place. Disappointment had cast a pall on her previous excited expression.

"Hello, I'm back, dear sister!" 

Mukuro Ikusaba was standing in the doorway, her cheeks rising in an unexpected, cheerful smile.

Junko clicked her tongue in annoyance at the Ultimate Soldier. "And just what are _you_ so happy about?" 

"Eh?! I thought you'd be pleased to see everything you had planned come to fruition... Did I do something wrong?" Mukuro asked hesitantly.  
  
"Actually, yes! Yes, you did!" Junko said, as she folded her arms in a huff. "You didn't think to tell me to wait and watch while you brainwashed that teacher with the Despair Video?! You know, I _do_ have a fetish for brainwashing, idiot!!!" 

"Huh!?! Wait,  _what_?!" The  _other_ Ultimate Despair's cheeks flushed in surprise. "Since when did _THAT_ become your fetish?!" Mukuro asked in astonishment. 

"Since _NOW_ , dumbass!!!! It's all your fault!!! And now that it's all said and done, I can't even enjoy it!!!" Without warning, the Ultimate Fashionista kicked Mukuro in her chest, causing her to crumple onto the floor as she winced in pain. Without a word, Mukuro closed her eyes and rolled onto her stomach, her butt rising conspicuously into the air. Junko grinned as she began to relentlessly stomp on her upturned ass repeatedly, the force of each stomp from her barefoot causing Mukuro to let out a pathetic moan of submission. "It's not like I can relive that moment again, you know?! I've been  _robbed_ of the _one_ thing that I now have interest in, that I’m not _hopelessly_ bored of! Do you know how irritating that is, washboard chest?!"

Mukuro whimpered as she nodded her head, her cheeks flushed ever redder as Junko's foot pressed against her skirted ass furiously. "W-What if... We just found someone else to do it to, then…???" Mukuro meekly suggested.

" _Huh_?! Are you as  _dense_ as you are  _disgusting_?! Where are we going to find someone as kind, loving, innocent, and hopeful as Chisa Yukizome in the middle of the school year?!" Junko gritted her teeth, "Do I  _look_  like some loser with 'luck' as their talent?!"

"B-B-But I heard that a new wave of students were transferring to Hope's Peak Academy this semester!!!" Mukuro said, opening her eyes to look up at her over-bearing sister.

" _Really_ now." Junko ceased trampling her sister and opted to rest her foot on her sibling instead. "Hmmm, if  _that_  is the situation, we will have to evaluate our new potential classmates, forthwith. Such unprecedented opportunity  _cannot_ be wasted when presented to us." The Ultimate Despair grinned as she adjusted her glasses. "Thank you for your contribution of such meaningful information, it is very much appreciated."  
  
"Y-You're welcome.. But, why are you talking to me so formally now...?"

"How many fucking years have you been my sister?! Do I have to spell it all out for you, I got BORED of that personality so I switched to a NEW one!! Keep up or keep quiet, bitch!!" Switching to her violent, punk persona, Junko harshly kicked Mukuro in the ass, causing her older sister to cry out in despair. 

The Ultimate Fashionista's vibrant blue eyes narrowed, as pitch-black thoughts began moving the gears of her mind slowly inside her skull. "Upupupu... Oh yes...Dyeing a pure white soul pitch black with despair, sounds hopelessly erotic.... Methinks this will be a fun little diversion, dear sister!" Junko said, licking her lips in anticipation. "Let's look forward to it, together!" 

"Hehe, okay!" Mukuro exclaimed happily, relishing her sister's newfound excitement and motivation. Slowly she began to pick herself up off the floor.

"Hey. I didn't say you could get up yet..." Junko said coldly, her foot pressing on her back again.

"Oh. Sorry." Mukuro replied, sheepishly. 

 

~*~

 

"Oh no, I'm going to be late?! On my first day?! Noooo!" Crimson sighed as she hurriedly ran through the halls of Hope's Peak Academy, frantically searching for the classroom listed on her schedule. Already arriving late to the campus, she had now lost even more time in her desperate quest to find her homeroom amongst the sprawling campus. As she scrutinized the map of her electronic student handbook, she had taken her eyes off the halls in front of her, and predictably her body collided with another student who was rounding the corner to her right.

" _Ompf_! To think that  _you would_ carelessly collide with My Majesty, the very personification _of_ beauty, grace and fashion taste! I hope you are prepared for your just punishment, child!!" The haughty, and crowned gyaru slowly picked herself up from the ground and brushed off her clothes, eyeing the new student suspiciously. Crimson however paid no mind to her bizarre attitude and got back to her feet as well, bowing apologetically.

" _I'm really sorry_! It really was clumsy of me, are you okay... Your... _highness_?" Crimson responded kindly.  
  
"Eh?!  _That's_  how you respond? How....  _interesting_! Wait...Could this be...?" The young woman's eyes widened as she stepped closer into Crimson's personal space, seemingly towering above her. "Have we found ourselves in yet  _another_ fateful encounter?! Hmm hmm!!! Most intriguing!!! Anyways, we _are_ fine... But more importantly…Speak! State your identity before us, young knave!"

"Oh, sorry sorry! My name is Nikki "Crimson" Korbens, the Ultimate Housewife! Um... Just... Crimson for short! Heehee...,” Crimson added quickly, as she felt more comfortable going by that nickname and was already feeling stressed, giving the situation.

“I just transferred to Hope's Peak Academy today, and I'm already lost and late to homeroom..." She said, slumping slightly. "I thought I was prepared but I'm just... So directionally challenged."  
  
"Housewife...? Ahem. Anyways.  _We_ , are Junko Enoshima. The Ultimate Fashionista. Bask in our glory and let us guide you to the classroom you are seeking!"

Crimson let out an awkward laugh as she handed the student her schedule. "Wow, what an interesting talent you have! It definitely is apparent fashion is your specialty! You're very beautiful!"  
  
"Ufufu... You know your place well, human. Already you've gained 50 affection points. Such a great score! But tell me, what kind of talent is that? Your attire suggests domestication is your specialty..." Junko asked, eyeing her up and down curiously. "How odd... It is not as if we have any need for a housewife..." She mumbled to herself.

"Ohhhh, you are so perceptive! Hehe! Yes, domestication is my talent! Whether it be cooking, cleaning, or general house work, I surpass all others in terms of making a home, a loving and warm place to be!" Crimson said, beaming proudly as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not one to brag, but coupled with my kind, sweet, submissive and loving nature, I would make the best possible housewife anyone would wish to have, hee hee!" 

"...Oh  _really_?" Junko replied, a wicked cheshire grin spreading on her lips. "Ufufufu... _Now_ it makes sense...To think such a fateful encounter would cross my path this day...." The Ultimate Fashionista then suddenly embraced the Ultimate Housewife in a suffocating hug, clinging to the young woman tightly. 

"O-Oh my!!!" Crimson said with a giggle, blushing in embarrassment. The Ultimate Fashionista's breasts pressed themselves into Crimson's face, causing her to sigh in pleasure as she inhaled the scent of Junko's cherry perfume under her breath. 

"J-Junko!!!" Mukuro Ikusaba had walked from around the corner, a look of bewilderment across her freckled face. "Stop that!!... W-We're late for class already... What are you doing!?" 

"Hell if I know!!" Junko said excitedly. "All I know, is that my gut is telling me, 'THIS is a Despairingly Fateful Encounter!!' Heehee, today is my lucky day, sis!!" Junko said, her eyes locking with Mukuro's.

Mukuro's eyes widened in realization, and she nodded, the words filled with unspeakable meaning. "Oooh... Well, um..." The Ultimate Soldier awkwardly looked away, hiding a jealous pout.

"I..don't quite get what that means, but I'm glad I made you happy!" Crimson said, smiling and returning the hug. "Um, but shouldn't we be heading to class?"

Junko Enoshima released the Ultimate Housewife and smiled broadly. "Well as luck would have it,  _we're in the same class_!!! Like, what do you know?! Just follow me and Ms. Dumb  & Ugly here, and we'll lead you right to it!"

"You forgot 'smelly', hee hee!" Mukuro said, smiling broadly.

"Oh right, can't forget  _that_ one! That's Mukuro Ikusaba, my twin sister. She's The Ultimate Soldier. Don't mind her though, as she has about as much charisma as a two-bit side character in some shitty visual novel about death, distrust, and dating." 

"O-Oh my... Um.. Nice to meet you, Mukuro!" Crimson beamed, bowing politely. "You don't seem dumb, ugly, or smelly at all...!" 

"Hahahaha! See?  _See?!_ " Junko wrapped her arm around the Ultimate Housewife as she led her down the hall towards their shared classroom. "Crimson is just so  _nice_! So  _kind, loving, innocent, and hopeful. Doesn't she just remind you of someone???"_

"Yes she is..." Mukuro said, smirking slightly while casting a side-glance at her sister. "And she most certainly does...I imagine you two will become fast friends..." 

"Wow, really?! That's really sweet of you to say!" Crimson said, beaming in happiness as she clutched her hands across her chest. "I never thought my first day here would have me befriend such kind and interesting people before I even made it to class!"

"Oh,  _trust_ me. We're the two most interesting people you'll befriend here. And I can't  _wait_ to get to know you more." Junko said, beaming widely. 

It was the start, of a despairingly beautiful friendship.

 

~*~

 

A week had passed since Crimson's first day at Hope's Peak Academy, and her days with Class 78 were filled with hope and happiness. Despite her short time with her class, it felt she had been there forever, as her friendship with the class blossomed beautifully. Specifically, her and Junko had become fast friends, spending most of their free time cooking together, hanging out, and assisting Crimson as she acclimated herself to her new school life. It was a pleasant Friday, as the last class of the week had just let out, and Crimson was on the way back to her dorm.

"Criiiiiimsoooooon!" 

The Ultimate Housewife turned around, and saw Junko Enoshima running towards her, excitedly waving her hands. "Ohhh, hi Junko!!! I didn't see you today in homeroom! Are you okay??" 

The Ultimate Fashionista smiled, looking away slightly. "Ohhhh, well, like... I thought I'd take a personal holiday!! Besides, today's a special day!" 

"It is?" Crimson asked, tilting her head, curiously.  
  
"Like, totally!!! It's been a  _whole week_  since you've been here!!! So that means we should CELEBRATE!!!" Junko exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly. "In fact, that's what I've been doing most of the day!!! We totally should have a sleepover!!!"

"Oh!!! That sounds fun!!!" The Ultimate Housewife said, blushing as she was once again found herself pressed against her new friend's cleavage.  

Junko squeezed tighter before relinquishing her friend from her vice-like embrace, poking Crimson's nose as she noticed the red on her cheeks. "Yeah, we totally must have a movie night. And I've got plenty of snacks! I've been watching my figure but I figure chowing down for a night won't hurt, right??"

"If you like, I could perhaps cook something for you or..." Crimson offered, looking down as she blushed and poked her fingers together.

"Awww, you're just too sweet you little cinnamon roll! No, that's okay! Just come over to my dorm!!! You're free now, right?"

"Oh well yes, let me just head back to my room and-"

"No no no no  _noooooooo_!" Junko said, pulling Crimson closer to her and holding her by the shoulders. "It's already 5pm, and I'd hate to have you wandering campus late, especially since you're still not sure where everything is. After all, those Reserve Course protests are getting worst.. Who knows what those guys might do at night.." Junko said in a hushed tone, her face grim with determination. "It'd be safer to just come over to my place, trust me."

"Ooooh... You're right..." Crimson responded, nodding her head in agreement. "Well, I guess I'll just follow your lead, Ms. Enoshima! Your wish is my command!" 

"Upupupu.... _So adorbs_!!" The Ultimate Fashionista responded, grinning as she took Crimson by the hand gently. "We're going to have so much fun~!!!!" 

After a short walk through the seemingly sprawling campus, Crimson noticed that it appeared as if they were walking further  _into the_ campus. Before long, she found herself being led through the center courtyard of the school, to the large statue at the center of the Academy. The statue of Izuru Kamukura, founder of Hope's Peak.

"Umm, Junko? I thought we were going to your dorm... Isn't this the um.. Campus courtyard at the center of the Academy?" Crimson asked, hesitantly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it is!" Junko said, giggling cutely as she gently put her fist to her head. "How silly of me! I forgot to mention I was going to take you to my private dormitory!!! It's super secret! Like, super-super-super-SUPER secret! I got this room directly from the trustees here! Look!" 

The young gyaru moved towards the statue, and with the skill of someone who had seemingly performed this action repeatedly, stepped on a hidden switch on the ground by the base of the statue, while simultaneously pressing on another switch hidden to the right of the descriptive plaque in front of her. A hidden door then seemingly opened on the ground, revealing a large winding staircase.

"Wooooow... This... Leads to your room?! It's like.. A secret base or something!" Crimson gasped in awe, looking down the seemingly endless staircase.

"Yeaaaaah... I'm like, a pretty big deal here, you know. Well come on! Let's go!" Junko said excitedly, before taking the Housewife's hand and leading her down the secret passage. Crimson blushed as she was led down the winding staircase, torn between nervousness and excitement. The winding path seemingly went down several stories before leading to a nondescript door at the end of a hallway. It was there that both young women stopped, standing awkwardly at its threshold.

"Hey hey hey, here we are!" Junko said, placing her arm around Crimson's shoulder, a pulling her close in an affectionate embrace. "You _nervous_ ~?"

The Ultimate gulped and shook her head, as she had momentarily zoned out staring at the door. "N-No, not at all! Umm, after you?"

A cheshire grin spread on Junko's face as she opened the door, held Crimson's hand and pulled her friend inside, eagerly closing the door behind her. 

"There! And here we've raised the ' _point of no return_ ' flag!" Junko said, grinning broadly as she cut on the lights of the room. "Voila!!! Here's my ' _room_!'" 

Crimson looked around at the room, surprised at the decorating sense that had gone into the upkeep of her surroundings. On the walls were various anime posters, along with bookshelves housing numerous volumes of manga of almost every possible genre. The opposite wall across from her had four monitors seemingly arranged for optimum viewing, while placed in the very center of the room, was a what appeared to be, a makeshift dental chair. Old and seemingly worn from use. Filled with curiosity, Crimson had walked further into the room, examining each piece of furniture and electronics carefully, noting that the shelves had a thin film of dust along with the tops of the monitors. Finally, she turned her attention to the chair, standing in front of it as she tried to figure out what its purpose was amongst all of the relatively modern looking equipment. 

"Umm, I'm sorry... I don't understand..." The Ultimate Housewife said apologetically, turning towards her friend. "What... What is this about?"

"Oh well it's nothing  _major_ , silly-goose!" Junko proclaimed, assuming her adorable moe persona. "I'm just going to.. _You know..._ " The Ultimate Fashionista poked her fingers together nervously, her eyes downcast.

"...Yes?" Crimson replied, tilting her head.

"...Make you into my MUTHAFUCKIN' ULTIMATE DESPAIR SLAVE SLUT!"

 

<==TO BE CONTINUED==


	2. The Despairification Of Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Junko do to our innocent "Crimson"? 
> 
> Find out now!
> 
> "Contains mental breaking via torture and very morbid violence and murder. Not to be read by the faint of heart, and if you're a fan of Crimson, you probably don't want to read this. You've been warned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story goes with the commissioned art by BlackWidowX posted here ->
> 
> Part 01: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=62486147  
> Part 02 (NSFW): https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=62486217
> 
> \---
> 
> Any and all comments and feedback is appreciated! Please let me know what you think and if you'd like me to write more stories!

"...Make you into my MUTHAFUCKIN' ULTIMATE DESPAIR SLAVE SLUT!" Junko yelled, suddenly in The Ultimate Housewife's face. Crimson was caught off guard by her rapid personality shift, as The Ultimate Despair had specifically hidden this personality from her to maximize its shock potential. Until now, the innocent young student had never met 'Punk Girl' Junko, and that too was all in accordance to Junko's will. The Ultimate Housewife clumsily fell backwards, landing on her butt as she sat in the chair, and before Crimson could get back up to her feet, the Ultimate Fashionista lifted her leg and firmly placed her booted foot between Crimson's crotch. 

"Oh no,  _dear_. Have a  _seat_! I made that specially for  _you_!" Junko said, wearing a twisted grin on her face.

"What?! Please, let me go!" Crimson said, shrinking in her chair.

"Not yet, dearie!" Junko replied, leaning closer as she rested her elbow on her knee. "We haven't even gotten to the 'fun part' yet."

 _"Huh?!_ "

"You're going to be my Ultimate Despair, whether you want to  _or not_." Junko explained, narrowing her eyes. "You're going to be _right by my side_  as I kick this world into an endless, maelstrom of death **and despair**."

" _What are you talking about?!_   This is _crazy_!! I-" But before Crimson could attempt to get up again, Junko pushed Crimson back in the chair with one hand, but the force behind it felt like ten. With surprising and overwhelming strength, The Ultimate Gyaru began restraining Crimson into the chair, coldly subduing her struggles as she attempted to resist. Junko had taken to sitting on Crimson's lap to ensure she wouldn't move, and with strength that belied her frame, strapped her wrists, forearms, waist, and finally her legs, to the restraints built onto the frame of the chair, without breaking even a modicum of sweat. 

To get the evening of 'fun' started, this arrangement would do, for the Ultimate Despair. For now.

"I know I may not _look_ it, but, I’m a _lot_   stronger than you."   Junko said, winking at her captive. "After all, I drink my Ovaltine, _every day_ , you know? Chock-full of vitamins, minerals... And a nice, sweet, helping of despair too!" 

"Let me go!!!" Crimson yelled, struggling against her bonds. "Why are you doing this?! I  _trusted_ you! You were my  _friend_!!!! Wh-Why?! What are you even after?!"

Crimson couldn’t help but futilely struggle against her restraints. The metal of the bindings were cold against the bare skin on her arms, and the bindings around her legs pressed firmly against her pantyhose. Bunching around her waist, the apron over her dress felt even tighter as she squirmed in resistance. Even when she shook her head, her silver fleur-de-lis earrings hit against her face and the rosary attached to her choker even thrashed slightly from how hard Crimson jolted forward.

Her struggles were in vain, yet the Ultimate Housewife persisted. In the end, she couldn’t help herself. This was _wrong_. The whole situation was wrong, in her eyes. A betrayal of trust, which resulted in her being bound here alone like _this_ by her _friend_.

"Well,  _since you missed the memo_ , allow me to drop some plot-relevant exposition, to get you up to speed!" Junko replied, suddenly wearing her favorite pair of glasses, while her hair inexplicably made its way up into a ponytail. "It is with great displeasure that I must inform you, that I am the Mastermind behind several of the recent, calamitous events that have befallen Hope's Peak Academy. Prior to your enrollment and arrival, I was the one that orchestrated the deaths of the Student Council, along with the deaths of numerous faculty and disappearances of several students."

"The Student Council?!  _Dead?!?!_   No way....That's not possible!!!" Crimson said, trembling as she heard her confession.

"My proudest achievement however, would be the brainwashing of Class 77. As I stated earlier. You will serve me, just like they do.  _You_....Will be my  _Slavegirl of Despair_."

"You're out of your mind!! I'd  _never_ serve you!!! Not ever, ever,  **EVER**!" Crimson shouted.

"Dear me. You seem to still hold the notion that you have an actual say-so in the matter..." Junko said, adjusting her glasses cooly. "Your compliance will be obtained, regardless of your feelings on the matter." Junko smirked as her boredom reached its peak again, necessitating another personality change for the situation. "Hehehe, _I told you_ we'd celebrate your one-week anniversary here at Hope's Peak Academy, right~?  _Right~??_   Well we're gonna have a party~!!!  _A brainwashing party~!!!_   And you're the guest of honor, tee hee~~!!!" Junko's words were even more perversely cruel when stated by her moeblob persona. As Crimson trembled and struggled against her bonds, the Ultimate Despair excitedly skipped towards the laptop that was on the desk in front of her. As she brushed her finger against the touchpad to awaken it from sleep mode, her hand was trembling as the thrill of what was to come began to overwhelm her.

"Upu...Upupupu....~ I'm going to do it... I'm _really_ going to do it..." The Ultimate Despair marveled to herself.

"Junko... Do you need any assistance?" Mukuro Ikusaba was standing in the doorway, her hands clasping the red notebook that carried The Ultimate Neurologist's notes on brainwashing and mind manipulation.

"Back.  _The fuck off, bitch!_ " Junko Enoshima growled, scowling at her sister. "Don't you DARE try to take this moment from me! Haven't you been _listening_?!" Junko strolled right next to Crimson, and affectionately began petting her hair. "I've been  _craving_ the chance to brainwash this adorable cinnamon roll the minute I saw her!!! This is my chance to _finally_ experience first-hand the _hopelessly arousing_  act of brainwashing such a pure, noble, and loving soul into an Ultimate Despair, first hand!!" Mukuro was taken aback by her sister's furious response, but nodded sheepishly in agreement. 

"Slowly _, oh so slowly..._   I'm going to  _relish_ scraping out every last bit of her 'hope'..." Junko Enoshima whispered, caressing her neck teasingly. "And then once I'm done... I'LL PACK HER BRAIN WITH DESPAIR LIKE A FUCKIN' SAUSAGE CASING, HAHAHA!!!" The Ultimate Despair cackled wildly as her tongue hung from her mouth, once again shooting a menacing glare at her sister. "So don't you DARE stop me! Go stand somewhere and be ugly!"

"R-Right, I..I understand!" Mukuro said, quickly exiting the room before she was scolded again. 

"P-Please, Junko... Stop this... You don't... Have to do this..." Crimson whimpered, looking up at her captive and former friend. "I don't know what happened to you, but. Please, let me go!!! I won't tell anyone, or anything!"

"Upupupu...! You know, you  _really_ remind me of Chisa Yukizome... You two are so similar, it's like deja-vu~!  _Upupupu!_ " Junko said, skipping right back to the laptop. "In the end, there's not a single thing you can do to change your fate. So you might as well enjoy the ride! Well, here it comes, my  _soon-to-be slavegirl_! A special execution for your free-will, care of your  _best friend_  Junko Enoshima, The Ultimate Despair!!!!" The Gyaru's eyes spiraled with madness as her perfectly manicured fingertips caressed the touchpad and hovered the mouse over the video file named ZV-Final. "Now, let's get to it!!! It's brainwashing time!! Kyahahaha!!" Junko clicked the file, and the four monitors arranged on the wall in front of Crimson buzzed to life.  

Crimson's attention immediately turned to the monitors as she saw the countdown begin. Out of a mix of nervousness, willful skepticism and unhealthy curiosity, her eyes stared transfixed at the screens, waiting to see what visuals they would unleash, that apparently would "brainwash" her. The Ultimate Housewife resolved to refuse whatever influence her former friend intended to give her, and use whatever means necessary to escape. _After all, if I know what's coming, it's not like I can't resist... I won't just fall to some cheap spiral or whatever!_   Crimson thought, mentally steeling herself for what was to come. 

However, what appeared next was not something she was prepared for, or expecting at all.

Contrary to what she anticipated, the visuals that followed were not spirals or hypnotics swirls.

It was a movie. A movie featuring 14 students. Students that looked like members of Hope's Peak Academy.

"H-Huh? What…Is this?" Crimson unknowingly asked out loud.

"My directorial debut!" Junko exclaimed, leaning on the chair from behind. " _This_... Is the Student Council of Hope's Peak Academy! What happens next… Is going to be a _riot_!  **_Literally_**!"

And as if on cue, the movie took a dark, and despairing turn. 

Crimson screamed as the killings on the screen began, unable to fathom she was watching the literal ends of fellow Hope's Peak students that she had not yet even met before. At first, she tried with all her might to believe that ordeal before her wasn't real. That the violence she was witnessing was nothing more than a horror movie that had reached peak visual, and audio fidelity, but as she witnessed the twisted, pained expressions of the young girl in the bunny hoodie as she was cruelly dispatched by her fellow classmate and tossed aside, her mind grimly accepted the truth that was in front of her.

The deaths were real.

The despair, was real. 

More real, than anything else she had seen, thus far. 

Already, Crimson began to feel ill as the blood and violence triggered a sense of dread and despair, a combination she never had felt before in her life. The Ultimate Housewife trembled in her seat as she saw the silhouettes of various students brutally attack and maim each other, screaming as the unfitting and twistedly beautiful song played in the background; a twisted contradiction to the Killing Game that was displayed in front of her.

Through the fog of horror and despair, Crimson gasped as she briefly regained her senses, desperately grasping at a thought that had floated to the surface of her mind.  _She may force me to sit here.. But who says I have to watch this?! I don't have to witness this brutality!! I just.. I just have to turn away, shut my eyes... Turn away, shut my eyes..._

**Turn away, Shut my eyes...**

**_Turn away, shut my eyes-_ **

But no matter how much Crimson tried to move or close her eyelids, her body refused to obey her. Unbeknownst to her, she was frozen in place. 

Helpless. 

Helpless as the hopeless participants that were thrust into the despair of Junko Enoshima's creation.

"....What's that? Were you actually  _trying to look away_ , my little cinnamon roll?" The Ultimate Despair snickered, noticing Crimson's attempts at movement and shutting her eyes. "Like, RUUUDE! You  _can't_  look away, silly! I put a lot of effort drowning those chumps in despair, the least you can do is drown alongside them!!!! Look, it's about to get to the best part~!" 

The Ultimate Despair smirked to herself, as a moment of hopeless inspiration struck her twisted mind. “Actually....~ I have something _more_ in store for you~! While we're here, let's REALLY experiment with your...Despairification. Upupupupu...I have something in mind, that'll drive you clean out of yours~! "

Already, Crimson’s body and mind had been pushed to the brink. But the Ultimate Despair had additional _tools_ that were laying around that had previously been used without her knowledge. Before, she had found them to be vulgar manifestations of an overactive libido, however Junko now was curious. _After all,_ the Ultimate Fashionista thought to herself, _if I'm going to indulge my lusts this far... Might as well see how deep this rabbit hole goes, right? Upupupupu...._

It was then, the Ultimate Despair flicked her index finger against Crimson's rising and falling chest. “You know! If you're going to be my Ultimate Slavegirl, we're going to _seriously_ need to do something about _these_.... I'm going to have get you _perked up_ and fill your chest with my love of despair…Literally! Upupupupu! Ohhhhhh, so deliciously despairing! Oh yes, let's see what this stuff is... It looks like it's...Wait wha..?” Junko tilted her head, as she slammed her hand on the back of the chair, right beside Crimson’s unmoving head. She shook her head dramatically and then slumped on the spot.

“This substance... I'm honestly not sure _what_ this slurry is, but...Oh well!!! Nothing ventured, nothing gained!!! Whatever it is, my little cinnamon roll, it's going to be _filling your boobs up_ ~! Hopefully we'll get your body chemistry _juuuuust_ right, otherwise...Well! You have medical insurance, right~?! So it'll all work itself out in the end!!!” The Gyaru said, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

Clapping her hands together, Junko temporarily undid her victim's bindings. While she didn’t _need_ them as much anymore, very soon she _would_. The Ultimate Despair just wanted to get her dear, _innocent_ friend prepped up for the next phase of her despairification.

 

~*~

 

The Despair Video's effects completely immobilized Crimson in her chair, which allowed for her clothes to be removed as per Junko Enoshima's will. The Ultimate Despair was in favor of forcing the Ultimate Housewife's nude body to be bound openly, as if on display. And Crimson's green eyes twitched as they faded in and out while adjusting to the horror that was going on before her.

But what came next was beyond anything Crimson could imagine she would have to bear.

While Crimson trembled under the hopeless control of the brainwashing monitors, teal-coloured tubes had been drawn from behind the chair and forced into her ears; the function of these devices were two fold. On one hand, they directed all audio signals from the brainwashing Despair Video directly into her temporal lobe, further engraving her memories of the Student Council Killing Game, and associating the horrifying despair with the subliminals embedded within the video. While further enhancement of the brainwashing was far from necessary, Junko Enoshima was simply curious. What _would_ happen if the brainwashing was significantly enhanced? Would she create the Ultimate Slavegirl of Despair? Deep down, she craved to have a partner, equally depraved and despairified as herself.

And she would get that desire satisfied, or break Crimson's mind trying.

Either way, it was a win-win for the Ultimate Despair.

Leaning forward, Junko flicked one of the tubes that Crimson hadn't noticed due to her being completely mesmerized by the brainwashing monitors.

While Crimson had vaguely realized something _felt_ different, she jumped as the sensation was fully brought to her attention. The Ultimate Housewife wanted to inquire what new horror was being inflicted on her body, however the words were trapped in her throat. The despair before her eyes had unconsciously silenced her, as she witnessed another graphic murder with a chainsaw, play out on the screen.

As Crimson stifled a cry as she witnessed the maniacal chainsaw-wielding female student continue her hopeless slaughter of her classmates, transparent tubes were inserted into her nipples. The forceful insertion appeared painful, yet Crimson only gasped softly, as a lavender-type liquid bubbled and coursed through them and directly into her breasts.

“ _Ahh_ , sweet success. I _do_ love it when an experimental procedure bears fruit. What a despairingly, _delightful_ development. Now isn’t this fun? My lessons so far, have been quite thorough, no~?” Junko’s exclaimed in her teacher personality, head tilted innocently as her hands cupped one of Crimson’s breasts and gave it a squeeze. “ _Hell fuckin' yeah!!!!_ We’re gonna fill these fleshbags up and make ‘em even bigger than before! Didn’t think that could happen? Guess again, bitch! They’re gonna be LARGE AND IN CHARGE! I’m filling out these titties just like I'm filling up that brain of yours!!! With DESPAIR~!” The Ultimate Despair yelled out crudely. Her formal and professional persona shifting immediately to her punker persona in excitement.

The Despair Video playthrough looped again as Junko’s words of depravity echoed within Crimson’s mind. As much as she struggled, already the Ultimate Housewife could sense a change within herself.

However, she refused to give in. She continued to struggle the best she could.

Crimson’s eyes began to water as she cried out in fear and frustration.

Her resistance, utterly futile. 

 

~*~

 

_Exquisite. Delicious._

_Despairingly delectable._

_Hopelessly erotic._  

These were the thoughts that floated through Junko Enoshima's mind, as she observed with sadistic satisfaction, the mental erosion of her friend's free will. Contrary to its appearance, the Despair Video was more than just a snuff film of overwhelming terror and violence. It was a back channel into the very core of a watcher's free will. The brainwashing techniques she mastered that originally belonged to the Ultimate Animator, were a powerful force that could be coupled with any visual medium to achieve the creator's will. But the Ultimate Despair purposefully tied their use to the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy for one, specific purpose.

To make the watcher as hopeless and twisted as her.

The subjugation of the watcher's mind, coupled with the bombardment of overwhelmingly horrific, despair-inducing stimuli not only served to shatter whatever mental resistance the subject might have erected, but also physically condition the victim's mind. 

Condition them to find sadomasochistic pleasure and arousal from the sensation and emotion of despair itself. 

Through binding the embedded subliminals to the pleasures of obedience and despair, the Despair Video would gradually create from the debris of Crimson's shattered sanity and consciousness, the next Ultimate Despair. 

No, the next Ultimate Despair  _Slave Girl_.

And her new Slave Girl wouldn't just have her mind twisted and corrupted. Her body would be remade to meet her hopeless specifications, as well. The tube-like devices that were inserted into her nipples, served to satisfy The Ultimate Despair's lust for a larger, perkier chest. Crimson's breasts continued to enlarge while the tubes stayed attached to an unseen device that pumped them full of hormones, drugs and other experimental chemicals that induced rapid breast enlargement.

Junko Enoshima moaned out loud, as the prospect of Crimson's soon-to-be fate, captivated her arousal. Junko's words and action had belied her true feelings and intent. In her own twisted, and uniquely disturbed way, the Ultimate Despair truly did feel genuine care and affection for her newfound friend. In fact, she had grown more than attached to her, the past week she had gotten to know her. 

Which was all the more reason she _had_ to inflict this terrible despair onto her. She needed to savor the hopeless self-loathing and hatred she would drown in, after betraying her new, trusting and lovely best friend. Likewise, she lusted for the chance to devour the despair and horror from Crimson, as she brainwashed her close friend into the twisted lifelong companion she longed for, far more than she ever knew possible.

A breathless sigh escaped her lips, as Junko embedded the twisted look of pain and betrayal on her friend's face as she fastened her to the chair she was sitting on right now in front her. Unconsciously, her right hand had moved itself into her black lace panties, her manicured fingers already teasing her slit as it tingled in anticipation of what was to come. 

The breakdown. 

Junko's eyes stared transfixed on Crimson's expression as she endured the third play through of the Despair Video. Already, the Ultimate Housewife's eyes were dull. Glassy.  _Beautiful_. Wide and open in horror and unconscious fixation at the despair that was repeating before her eyes. Crimson had continued to squirm in resistance, but unconsciously (or maybe consciously, Junko was not sure which at this point) she was slowly being corroded by the despair. The Ultimate Despair held her breath, as she continued to observe her reactions. Crimson was squirming now, but there was something different about it. 

"Oh yes.. Yes!  _Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes..!_ " Junko whispered, hopelessly teasing her clit from within her skirt, as she drooled in anticipation. 

Already, the brainwashing was starting to take hold.

Crimson's hope was beginning to evaporate, right before her eyes. 

 

~*~

 

The Ultimate Housewife trembled as she resisted with all of what remained of her might.

However, she now founding herself fighting a losing two-front war. 

On one front, Crimson was attempting to resist the brainwashing video that was forcing itself through her eyes.

And on the other front, Crimson was attempting to resist herself. 

Attempting to resist, the urge of overwhelming lust and arousal she felt blossoming within her chest. 

She wasn't sure when, but somehow during the fourth (or was it the fifth, or sixth?) play through, something had changed within her.

The skin-crawling appallment she felt with each repeated murder, had slowly shifted into warm, exciting goosebumps of anticipation. 

No longer did her stomach retch from the blood that splattered with each violent swing of a weapon. Rather, she found herself holding her breath in anticipation, as butterflies danced within her stomach.

She wasn't even trying to shield herself from the horror. Her eyes no longer twitched with each futile attempt to resist. Instead, they had grown dull. Glassy. Placid and fixated on the screens in front of her. 

To her own horror and dread, she realized that for lack of a better word, she had fucked up. Big time. Naively, she had faith that she would be able to easily resist whatever indoctrination would stream from the monitors, that her will was as solid as iron. To Crimson's dismay, she realized her will was far more brittle than she imagined, when compared to Junko Enoshima's will and desires. There was far too much behind the Ultimate Despair's intelligence. She was far stronger, and cleverer than she was. 

_And what was so wrong with that?_

Crimson shook her head, to drive the intrusive thought from her mind. They were becoming more frequent. More assertive. More, natural, than before. And beneath the terror, resistance, and desire to escape, she could feel an underlying desire slowly welling up to the surface of her consciousness.

The desire to surrender.

She knew it wasn't her own desire. One planted by the brainwashing she was seeing right in front of her, but its lure was becoming harder and harder to ignore. Which was why she told herself to hold on. To resist. Resist with every drop of will she had left. To not let go of how sick she felt, that this was happening. The feelings of sickness, nausea, and despair were natural. Not the desire or lust.

Yet, she couldn't help but feel even sicker, at just how much it made her pussy itch to watch the carnage on the screen. Or imagine her Mistress jilling herself off to her futile attempts to resist her programming-

_Wait. No. That was wrong, all wrong. Stop it, Crimson. Stop it!_

The despair-induced thoughts intertwined with the Ultimate Housewife's. Crimson had difficulty pinpointing where her mind ended, and the brainwashing began. But already, she felt wrong. Twisted. Perverse. Sick for finding the look of despair and horror on the bunny hoodie girl's face erotic and enticing. She felt her pussy tighten as she imagined how helpless she was. Lost within her own mind, as the despair of losing her own sense of self and free will, consumed her like a pure white canvas, dipped into a vat of pitch black ink.  

_I...I have to resist...I have to... Not give in...._

Was all Crimson's mind was able to think, as her will continued to falter. Weakly, she tried to squirm out of her bindings again, when an audible squish shocked her momentarily out of the haze of her conditioning. An audible squish had escaped from the seat of the chair. The Ultimate Housewife moaned in pleasure and despair, as she realized how wet her panties had become as she sat struggling in the chair, brainwashed into finding the horror before her, as arousing as porn. 

"No.. This.. This is wrong... Wrong.. I can't give up here... I can't! I can't lose myself here!!!" Crimson cried, half-out of desperate need for salvation, half out of self-masochistic pleasure from her own despair.

It was then she felt herself pulled in an embrace from behind. The Ultimate Despair, Junko Enoshima, was holding her victim tightly, her hands slowly making their way up, beneath the tubes inserted into Crimson's hardened nipples. The Ultimate Despair paused as she marveled at Crimson's chest; as the Ultimate Housewife's arousal grew, it almost appeared as if her nipples were engulfing the tubes even further.

"I know, Crimson... I  _know_ very much how _wrong_ this all is..." Junko whispered, affectionately. "But that's what makes despair so  _perfect_. It's so wrong... So messy. So filthy and twisted. It devours everything you've ever known, loved, and believed in, and tears it to shreds. And in that moment, that's when you're free.. That's.. When you feel _true_ pleasure. True  _bliss_.. True, honest, arousal...~" The Ultimate Fashionista hand squeezed Crimson's breast for emphasis, eliciting a gasp of arousal from her now complicit victim. Junko found her submission erotic and addicting, and she continued her carnal assault on her senses, moving closer to the nape of her neck, before licking it seductively. "I know it hurts, Crimson... I know it hurts, but surrender to the pain. Surrender to the despair, and I promise... That _pain_ will feel so  _good_ , when you do..." 

Crimson gasped at the honeyed words being whispered in her ear as her eyes stared on at the horror playing out on the screen. As she saw the two lovers meet their demise at the hands of one of their jealous classmates, she let out a soft giggle. The tinge of amusement was now a full-fledged impulse, as her despair grew further under the soft, loving caresses of her soon-to-be Mistress. Despite her resolve, The Ultimate Housewife was too vulnerable. Too sensitive. Too helpless under the masterful strokes of the Ultimate Despair. The Mastermind of her own erotic hopeless brainwashing. Regardless of how wrong she knew it to be, Crimson lusted for her soul to fall into the unbridled, twisted despair laid before her, more than anything else. She wanted to relax. _Submit_. To fall into the arms of her Mastermind and soon-to-be lover. Another pained moan escaped her lips as Junko's fingers began to trace themselves to her waiting, and needy pussy. Between the Despair Video assailing her eyes, and her Mastermind assailing her flesh, Crimson's pussy was melting, crying out for attention.

And Junko Enoshima was more than happy to oblige. However, the Ultimate Fashionista's fingers only briefly teased her clit before her hand suddenly pulled itself from Crimson's drenched, and sweat-soaked crotch. A gasp and needy whine flowed from her lips, as she was close to outright begging for her Mistress of Despair to give her satisfaction. Release.  She wanted to clench her thighs and squirm, but the restraints forced her legs to remain spread open.

Little did she know, that Junko Enoshima had far more in store for her.

The Ultimate Despair lithely moved from behind the chair, and crawled over to in-between Crimson's legs. It was then, Junko stared at her exposed and helpless captive's wetness. Her drooling, needy mouth almost panted in anticipation, as she noticed that Crimson was so desperate for sexual release. She squirmed and moaned further in her seat while staring intently at the Despair Video playing above her. The Ultimate Despair planted feather-like kisses on her pelvis, sweetly caressing her thighs, before gripping them possessively.  Crimson felt her Mistress's nails press into her skin, but the pain was easily offset by the overwhelming pleasure, causing her to desperately gasp for more. The newly indoctrinated Ultimate Despair, was now desperate to become her lover, her captive, even her  _victim_. And Junko smirked to herself as she continued to gently kiss around Crimson's exposed pelvis, gradually moving lower, until she finally reached her target. 

The Ultimate Despair's tongue gently teased the lips of Crimson's pussy, sending a gasp of arousal and anticipation ringing throughout her body.  _Was this despair?_   The Ultimate Housewife thought groggily to herself. _If this is despair... Then... Junko was absolutely right...Hope means nothing...Nothing at all!!!_     Crimson drooled in arousal and pleasure as she felt her Mistress close her mouth around her again, her juices flowing freely, their flavor tangy on her relentless, and skillful tongue. The submission, the utterly pleasurable helplessness Crimson felt before The Ultimate Despair snuffed out any remaining hope of her remaining her previous self ever again. And as her tongue teased her victim's wetness, Junko's hands continued to grip along her thighs while her eyes remained transfixed on the carnage on the screen. Crimson continued to slowly squirm in her chair, but not from resistance. It was due to overwhelming joy and pleasure as Junko's oral play continued further inside her. The Ultimate Fashionista's tongue slid deeper into Crimson's pussy, relishing the flavor of her despair induced fluids, as she imprinted every second of this moment into her photographic memory. Crimson's moans and sighs of despair, were the purest hit of the drug called "Despair" she lusted after. And as she buried her face deeper between Crimson's legs, the Ultimate Housewife instinctively tightened her thighs around her Mistress's head. Junko moaned out loud as she noticed her soon-to-be slave girl's crotch slowly beginning to move closer against her face. 

It was finally, truly happening. The pure white soul of Crimson's, was now dyed as black and corrupt as The Ultimate Despair's. And Junko felt herself on the edge of orgasm at the very thought.

The Gyaru hummed gently against Crimson's pussy, the vibrations from her lips, along with her tongue assailed her with pleasure, as it drove her further into the jaws of a violent, overwhelming orgasm. Crimson's hips trembled and began to grind further against her Mistress's mouth, while Junko's hands continued to grip her inner thighs tightly as she worked her tongue inside her pussy, reaching the crescendo of her oral performance. The orgasm ripped through the Ultimate Housewife's body, sending shockwaves through her hips, all the way to her skull. Crimson had climaxed right as the final execution of the Student Council Killing Game had finished, and the victim's screams had been snuffed out by the final, greatest despair of all. And as Crimson slumped in her chair, her head fell forward lazily. A quiet sigh of exhaustion escaped her lips before she giggled softly to herself. 

"Ufufu..Ufufufu..." Was all she managed as she continued giggling to herself.

Junko Enoshima looked up at her captive slave girl, her juices shamelessly coating her lips and chin. The Ultimate Despair licked her lips as she continued to savor the salty, sticky yet delicious fluids that had filled her mouth and stood back up, towering over her newfound toy. 

" _Well then_ , my little cinnamon roll..." Junko said, gasping for breath as she licked her fingers and smirked towards her victim. "How are you feeling  _now_ ~?"

Crimson looked up, her eyes glowing crimson.

_"Completely… and utterly... Hopeless."_

~*~

 

Blonde hair swished back and forth as Crimson happily skipped down the halls of Hope’s Peak Academy, cheerfully smiling as she headed for the homeroom of Class 78. No longer did she wear her green dress with a print of red roses at the bottom; it was a darker more _despairing_ shade of color. One to match her new, awakened state of mind. Even the apron she wore matched her new outlook on life.

Crimson's fleur-de-lis earrings had been replaced with a _new_ pair that had been gifted to her by her new dearest friend she met at Hope's Peak Academy. Blood-red earrings that were shaped like a jagged horizontal stripe; a despairingly stylish reference to the Hope's Peak Academy insignia. Which would soon be co-opted by her friend's darling and despairingly adorable mascot... Her choker however, was still in place, along with her Rosary, which now dangled happily between her seemingly unnaturally large breasts.

Humming to herself, Crimson looked forward to the wonderful things that were to come. And just as she rounded the corner of the hall, she encountered her dearest, most important friend of all.

" _Hey_ , Crimson~!! What's shakin' hot stuff?" Junko Enoshima said cheerily, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. The Ultimate Fashionista flashed a cheshire grin as she pulled the Ultimate Housewife closer to her, possessively. Crimson blushed as she affectionately nuzzled her back, smiling even broader. "Oh nothing much, my dear Mistress! Oh, before I forget..." The Ultimate Housewife quickly stopped in her tracks and pulled out a bento box from her backpack, happily handing it to her Mistress of Despair. "I made you lunch again, today!!! I know you don't really  _have_ a favorite food, so I tried to make a bit of everything again, in hopes you find something that piques your interest!"

"Aww, you're just the most _adorable lil' cinnamon roll_ , you know that?" Junko said, grinning wider as she placed the bento box in her purse. "Just hopelessly sweet, and loving, aren't you?"

"Mmm, please don't forget the emphasis on the ' _hopeless_ ' part, Mistress...~" Crimson said, grinning back. 

Junko Enoshima felt a tinge of wetness form inside her panties as she heard Crimson affirm her brainwashing. The Ultimate Despair's aroused expression was more than enough of to reveal to Crimson, that she had turned her Mistress on in that very moment, and she smirked proudly at herself, unable to resist the urge to tease her further with the despair of arousal and the inability to satisfy it. "After all..." Crimson leaned closer to her Mastermind, whispering into her ear. "... _You_ were the one who opened my eyes to the joys and wonders of our upcoming killing game,  _riiiiight_ ~?" 

" _...You twisted bitch~!_ " Junko gasped, biting her lip as she began to unconsciously drool. "Stop it! You're  _making me leak here in public_ , you know!?"

" _Tee hee!_   I  _do_ wonder how long you can hold onto your sanity, carrying that arousal within you~?" Crimson said, innocently looking upward as she posed her question aloud.

"Tch! _Puny mortal!_ You dare underestimate the willpower of the very personification of divine fury?! We shall not fall prey to your wiles, young slave girl!" Junko replied haughtily, assuming her Queen personality. Anxious to take her mind off her arousal before setting foot in homeroom, the Ultimate Fashionista adjusted her crown and took out the bento that was prepared for her, and hastily placed a rice ball into her mouth. "Mmmmmm~!!!! Pure exuberance!!!! Marvelous!!! Your cooking skills are beyond reproach!!! We will reward you richly at the end of the day!!" 

"Mmmm, I'm so glad you like it, Mistress~" Crimson said, tilting her head cutely. “I… I know that there’s something else that… I hope you’ll like as well!”

"Oh really~?" Junko responded, arching an eyebrow curiously. "Could it be...?"

"Heehee... Oh yes, I managed to complete my 'homework' _ahead_ of schedule!" Crimson stated brightly, clapping her hands together. "It wasn't difficult at all, once it was all laid out for me. That distraction, won't be a distraction for very. Much. Longer...~"

"Hey hey hey, look at you go..." Junko said, smirking deviously as she now walked arm-in-arm with her soon-to-be accomplice. "I shouldn't be surprised since _I_ was the one that taught you, but I can't help but be impressed by my handiwork! You've taken to your lessons so well!"

"I have the best teacher of all, my Mistress~" Crimson said, smiling warmly. "After classes, I'll be _more_ than happy to show you..." The Ultimate Slave Girl leaned in to whisper in Junko's ear once again _. "...My passionate, heart throbbing killing..."_

"Upupupupu.... I'm sooooo looking forward to it~" Junko whispered back, as they both stepped into homeroom together.

No one in Class 78 was any wiser to the despair the two had been plotting earlier.

 

~*~

 

"Ummmf!! _Ummfff!!!!!"_

The male reserve course student struggled helplessly as he pulled against his bindings, his gag and blindfold instilling further panic and confusion along with the bondage he was forced to endure. The ropes were tied tightly around his wrists, while his ankles and neck were wrapped tightly around the frame of the large metal chair he was fixed upon. The ropes chafed cruelly into his skin as he continued squirm and hope for escape, but he froze in place as he heard the large metal door of the warehouse slide open.

He had been alone here all day, fruitlessly trying to escape. Hoping someone would come and deliver him from his kidnapper.

"Mmmmff? _Mmmmfff?!"_

His hopeful sounds however were met with only giggles, as the student's kidnapper and the kidnapper's mentor were the only ones who entered the abandoned Hope's Peak Academy Warehouse.

"Oh my, were you expecting help just then?" Crimson asked innocently, tilting her head at the young man's reaction to their entrance. "I'm so sorry.... It's just me again~! I told you I'd be back though, didn't I? It's your own fault for getting your hopes up, isn't it?"

The reserve course student cried out and squirmed even further, as Junko Enoshima licked her lips at the spectacle before him.

"....So _this_ is the one, huh?" The Ultimate Despair asked, curiously.

"Yup, yup!!! He transferred to Hope's Peak Academy with me too! His name was...? Oh dear. I can't…Seem to recall... But yes! He transferred here but unfortunately he carried no talent whatsoever, so he got booted to the reserve course!" Crimson said, giggling cutely as she bit her finger in anticipation. "I've... Known him for a long time now. He’s my boyfriend. We even won the award for “cutest couple” once. I think I even kinda love him..." The Ultimate Housewife said softly, her features softening as reminiscence of the joy of their friendship filled her heart.

Junko smiled as she walked up to the bound and shaking reserve course student, removing his gag and blindfold roughly, and tapping her foot impatiently. "Well, speak up Mr. NPC Reserve Course Student #678! Is it _true_? Were you two the _“cutest couple”?_ Did Crimson _love you_? _'"_ The Fashionista asked, a hint of cruel mocking, soaked in her voice.

"Yes... _Yes!!!_ Crimson, please...PLEASE" The young man sputtered, gasping for air now that the gag had been removed. "Let me go, please! Let me go!! I don't understand what's going on, but we're friends right?! This isn't funny anymore!!!! I just wanted to be in the same class as you, why are you doing this to me?! You said you knew a way to transfer me!!!" She shouted, desperate for acknowledgment.

Crimson lowered her head, sighing softly as she heard her best friend's words. "I know... It's very scary, isn't it...?" She whispered softly. "It's truly awful what I've done to you... And plan on doing to you..."

"...W-Wait... _What...?"_ The reserve course student exclaimed.

"Upupupu... _Oh wow...!!!_ You sure do come prepared, don't you Slave Girl? As expected of the Ultimate Housewife..." Junko marveled, as she witnessed Crimson slowly begin to put on a large, clear plastic apron and bright yellow rubber cleaning gloves. The Ultimate Slave Girl hummed innocently as she continued to put on her cleaning garments, casually ignoring the sobs and pleas of her soon-to-be _ex-_ boyfriend.

"But _of course!!!"_ Crimson replied brightly. "If I'm ever to be a perfect and loving housewife, one must always wear the proper attire to match the situation, and clean up a mess as efficiently as possible!" Her head then turned towards the crying Reserve Course student before her. Crimson's shining red eyes directly boring into her victim's. "This treasured and beloved boyfriend of mine... Who I've known and loved forever... _Will make a wonderful, despairing sacrifice for you!!!"_ She said maniacally. Crimson's eyes were now spiraled in madness; the wetness between her legs now dripping down her thighs. The Ultimate Slave Girl grinned wildly as she slowly marched towards her prey, holding several steak knives she revealed from the inside of her apron. "My heart aches with what I'm about to do to him, Mistress.... The pain, misery and despair I feel for the betrayal I'm about to inflict...For the love I'm about to trample and leave behind..."

Crimson stood menacingly above her boyfriend, drool dripping from her lips as she raised the knives eagerly above her victim's throat. A scream erupted from the Reserve Course Student's mouth as the knives plunged cruelly into the sides of her boyfriend's neck, and shoulder; crimson spray erupting from his severed carotid artery.

"...Is truly the _best_ , most _EROTIC_ sensation I've _EVER_..."

Stab.

" ** _EVER_**."

Stab, stab.

**_ "KNOWN~!!!!!!"  _ **

**__ **

Crimson continued to stab and slash her former boyfriend as she hummed and sang a sweet song with a just as sweet and innocent and delightful tone, as more blood splattered on the floor and her apron, as her victim screamed and writhed in pain as she did nothing but stare with the mad and insane look in her eyes as she practically danced like a princess in a ballroom around her helpless victim as she continued to stab and slash.

And with a big finish with a final slash across the student's throat, the climax of Crimson's passionate killing, was met with even _further_ crimson. Scarlet death flowed down her plastic apron covering, as freely as her fluids of arousal the spilled down her thighs from her lust stained panties. The Ultimate Housewife saw literal stars from the orgasm she experienced as she replayed the despair she saw in her friend's eyes. The ultimate validation and confirmation that she had truly achieved her goal, and passed her final test. Hope was dead. And despair would now reign over her mind forever. Crimson trembled as she stared at the knife in her hand. The urge to taste the vermilion coating the stainless steel blade, floated to the surface of her mind. She wanted to _taste_ the despair her friend had felt in that very moment before his end. Following this, she eyed the fresh corpse of her now ex-boyfriend. She marveled and loved the sight of the now lifeless body as it lay there filled with cuts and holes that all dripped fresh warm blood, along with the face which was now frozen with a horrified painful expression. All she wanted to do was lick the corpse of its blood and rub the horrified face of her now lifeless friend. Taste the despair from the source and feel whatever hot warmth and fresh despair was left inside it.

Instead, she smiled and denied herself that impulse. The despair of denial another form of pleasure for the Ultimate Housewife. She carefully placed the knife, along with her others, in their respective holsters; folding them in their polka dot fabric knife case and putting them back inside her apron.

"So. Utterly. _AMAZING!!_ That. Was _TOTALLY THE BEST!!!"_ Junko exclaimed, running up to her Slave Girl, ecstatically. "You popped your despair-cherry, with flying. COLORS! Well, actually with just _one_ color... Which happens to be like... _My TOTAL FAAAAAVORIIIIIITE~!"_ The Ultimate Despair was positively beside herself with fangirl glee, utterly pleased at the spectacle of despair her pet had performed for her. Crimson smiled cutely as she began to remove the apron, careful to ensure that not a drop of vermilion stained her new, despairing outfit.

"...Wow... You are incredible... Not a single spot on your clothes..." Junko marveled, before extending an index finger to her slave's face, and dabbing a drop of blood off her right cheek. "Just a teeny tiny bit here on your face!" The Ultimate Despair popped her index finger into her mouth and smiled, savoring the coppery, metallic taste. "...The despair you inflicted... Burns my tongue with its misery… Its flavor permeates the blood itself… To think you'd make it even this far...."

"Oh my, it's nothing special, my Mistress!" Crimson said shyly, blushing as she carefully removed her yellow gloves and placed them in a clear, ziplock bag. "Stabbing my boyfriend, my love as he screamed for mercy, destroying any remaining little tiny fragments of hope I had left, seeing and admiring such a mutilated and morbid looking corpse… I was only obeying my Mistress and the lesson she taught me~!"

"Upupupu... To think I'd have such a despairingly perfect Slave Girl, like this... It almost fills me with hope... And THAT is the best despair one can feel..." Junko said, grinning as she pulled Crimson closer by her rosary.

"Mmmm, thank you so much... For awakening me to this brand new world..." The Ultimate Housewife said, blushing more. "If you like, I can make you some takoyaki when I get back to my dorm! I know that you seem to enjoy that a lot right now..." Crimson offered sweetly.

"Girl, you _read my mind_." Junko said, her stomach growling loudly. "There's nothing like a heart throbbing, passionate killing to get one's appetite goin~!"

"Oh my... But.." Crimson looked turned her head to look back at the corpse of her ex-boyfriend, which sat lifeless and splayed out in the chair. "Shouldn't I clean that up, Mistress?"

"Naw, don't worry about it. I told Mukuro to take care of it once we're done, and Ms. Yukizome already has us covered in terms of ensuring nobody goes looking for that chump. Tonight, it's just you and me, baby~"

"Yaaaaay!" Crimson said, clapping her hands happily again.

The Ultimate Soldier peered from behind a tree as the two Ultimates walked arm-in-arm to the dormitories of Hope's Peak Academy, her freckled cheeks bright red from arousal and embarrassment.

"Oh my... I haven't seen her this hopeless in years... Wow...I'm..I'm so jealous...God, I hope I can feel that much despair with a certain someone one day..." Mukuro said softly, before wiping the drool corner of her mouth. "Mmmmm... Despair NTR....Such lovely, lovely despair...Thank you, sis...Mmmmm~....."

 

~The end~

 


End file.
